


Traitor pursued

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Watching, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: "this is never going to work, it's too soft" The pack all stared down at Derek and quietly agreed. Derek felt humiliated, he could not believe the entire pack had found out about his current predicament, dammit Stiles.





	Traitor pursued

"This is never going to work, it's too soft" The pack all stared down at Derek and quietly agreed. Derek felt humiliated, he could not believe the entire pack had found out about his current predicament, dammit Stiles.

"Dammit Stiles, can't you just keep your mouth shut"

"I'm sorry Derek but how did you expect me to deal with this alone"

"It's not that big!"

"It's a vertical twenty foot drop into a completely unlit, ridiculously narrow, pit. In case you have forgotten I don't have super strength or supernatural eyesight to get you out now shut up and let us work this out"

Scott was holding a rope, Isaac a shovel and Lydia was holding a torch. "I still don't understand why you can't just jump out" Stiles muttered under his breath.

"I told you" Derek's voice echoed from the dark depths at their feet "it's too narrow, I can't even bend my legs, you need to lower the rope and pull me up"

"It's never going to work, the ground is too soft it will give way as soon as we put any tension on it" Lydia didn't bother to raise her voice, knowing Derek could hear her anyway.

"How did you get down there anyway" Scott peered carefully over the edge of the cavern

"I was out running and the floor gave way, there were no signs that the ground would be unstable, I think it is an old hunter trap."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Scott pointedly "Better call Argent"

"Sure I will just wait down here!"  Luckily it wasn't too long before Scott had spoken to Chris about the trap "Argent says it does sound like a hunter trap. It was used to slow a werewolf enough to land a wolfsbane shot in so isn't designed to hold a werewolf for a long time but is purposefully too narrow and deep for them to get out without assistance."

"So what do we do?" Stiles looked at Scott as if he had been no help at all.

"It's obvious" Lydia spoke before Scott could answer, "We give Derek the shovel and he widens the pit enough to get out"

"I am not just throwing a shovel down there it could give him a concussion"

"Awww Stiles I didn't know you cared" Isaac started making kissy faces at Stiles from the other side of the hole.

"of course not you lower it down on the rope, without the tension or Derek's weight the ground should be stable enough"

Once Derek had the shovel the others didn't see much point hanging around and all dispersed, Stiles on the other hand couldn't leave Derek alone in good conscience so sat down on a near by rock and waited. A few hours later a very dirty, sweaty and scratched Derek Hale pulled himself out of the hole only to nearly fall back in shock when he caught sight of Stiles waiting for him. Derek forcibly pushed the shovel over to Stiles and began walking back towards the old Hale house, and hopefully Stiles' jeep, in complete silence. Stiles fell in step beside the brooding wolf and bit his tongue between his teeth to stop himself saying anything stupid, they hadn't spoken since that night on the phone over two weeks ago. Finally Stiles couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"So, I just wondered, why did you call me? Why not Isaac or Scott?"

"I figured you were the most likely to answer the phone" Derek was grateful Stiles couldn't hear his heart beat and detect his lie. He would never admit Stiles was all he could think about, he had gone for a jog to release some pent up 'tension', that the only time he could get off was replaying Stiles' voice in his mind, that he had been so busy reliving that night in his mind he hadn't seen the hole which was in no way hidden or covered up when he fell through.

"right." Stiles paused again "so, how have you been?"

"fine" another pause

"Oh look the jeep, yeah so I'm going to head home. But you probably want a ride back to the loft after all that digging, so hop in I will drive you back" Derek grunted in response, climbing in to the passenger seat. The drive to the loft was torturous, the tension between the pair was palpable and Stiles was grateful when they finally arrived, Derek was just about to climb out when Stiles caught his arm.

"Hey Der, can I use the bathroom? Sitting in the woods for a few hours can really cause havoc with a guys bladder"

"yeah come on up, why did you stay anyway? I had the shovel"

"What if the tunnel had given way? Werewolves can suffocate too you know"

"Stiles to the rescue"

"always will"

Stiles managed to use the bathroom just in time, he felt like he was going to burst otherwise, as he was heading back out he crossed paths with Derek as he headed for the shower and waved goodbye, he was halfway down the stairs when his phone rang.

"Hey dad I was just heading home now" 

Derek heard Stiles leave just as he stepped under the stream of hot water and he started trying to wash away the dirt that had rained down on him as he dug his way out of the preserve. It didn't take long for Derek's hands to wander the sound of Stiles' voice fresh in his mind as his fingers trailed further and further down his abs before scratching back up to his nipples. After a few moments of touching himself Derek decided to get to the task at hand, so to speak, he was beginning to build up a steady rhythm and his mind was only picturing one thing.

"Stiles" he gasped tipping his head against the tiles "yes, Stiles" suddenly the door burst open framing Stiles in the doorway

"What?" Derek hands froze in their movements and he stared blankly at the teen, who had definitely left the apartment. "oh shit sorry" Suddenly the door was shut once more as Stiles backed out of the room. For all the jokes Stiles made Derek was starting to think it was Stiles that needed  to wear a bell! His desire had fled the minute the door burst open so he quickly finished his shower and hurried to pull on his clean clothes. Slowly stepping out of the bathroom, both excited and terrified at the prospect of facing Stiles once more.

He finally saw the teen sitting on the couch staring at his phone, without turning around Stiles spoke "Sorry I seem to be making a habit of that" Derek couldn't bring himself to respond so instead asked a question of his own.

"what are you doing here anyway I thought you left"

"spoke to my dad, one of the pipes at home burst so all the water had to be shut off. He can't get anyone out to fix it for a few days, I didn't know if I could maybe stay here? Or I can go to Scott's I just didn't want to play fourth wheel to whatever is going on with him, Isaac and Allison right now"

"no it's fine you can stay"

"I did try to ask, when you were in the bathroom, I figured you would be able to hear me but you were obviously busy" Derek grunted in response before Stiles continued "I wouldn't have even come in but I thought I heard you call my name?" Stiles chuckled nervously as he spoke but the question in his tone still rang clear"

Derek didn't know how to respond, there was no point in denying it as Stiles had clearly heard him but what else could he say, "yeah apparently I can only get it up thinking of you??" _your disgusting, he's so much younger than you, only just legal. You are just like me._ The voice taunted him once more and he was barely aware of the claw he was digging in to his palm until a hand reached over and gently spread his fingers away from the wound.

"I think maybe we need to talk about the other night, on the phone?" Stiles spoke quietly still gently stroking Derek's hand "you know I don't think you are suddenly going to want to date me just coz of a bit of experimenting" Derek continued to stare at Stiles unsure what to say in response "equally if you didn't want it to be a one off or wanted to do more I wouldn't be opposed to that either"

Derek groaned and walked around Stiles to drop on to the couch, covering his eyes with his arm so he didn't have to see his response. "I can't stop thinking about it, I thought after that night I wouldn't have anymore issues you know? Problem solved but apparently not."

Stiles sat carefully next to the wolf "you still can't get it up?"

"I can sometimes; but not to anything else" Stiles sat thoughtfully for a moment, the entire time Derek's heart pounding in his ears waiting for some kind of acknowledgement."

"I need to ask you something, I understand if you don't want to tell me but I think it is quite important before we carry on with this conversation. Do you consider yourself to be straight?"

"Yes, I mean I always sort of just assumed I was"

"Ok, well I never really sat down and officially thought of a label for it I have just been attracted to whoever I am attracted to?"

Derek peered around his arm at Stiles who was very purposefully not looking at the wolf, a fact Derek was grateful for otherwise he doubted he could say what he said next. "what if it's not performance anxiety?"

"no?"

"what if it is more to do with the content?"

"It is a possibility, peoples tastes and preferences often change as they get older or in line with their life experiences"

"but how do I know?"

"Well you obviously aren't completely turned off by it otherwise that phone call would have ended very differently," Stiles chuckled affectionately as he spoke before gently sliding closer to Derek, dropping his voice to that same soft tone he had used that night. "did you maybe want to watch something? See if you enjoy it?"

"together?"

"I mean yes? Or by yourself and I promise not to burst in unannounced this time"

"I don't think I would know what to look for so maybe together? But I don't want to do anything"

"'course man no pressure here"

Derek tracked Stiles with his eyes as he went to fetch Derek's laptop before returning to his seat and opening an incognito tab. Typing in a website Stiles had used more than once he carefully passed the device to Derek, "just have a look, see if anything intrigues you" Derek scrolled down the lists until a video caught his eye. _Muscled hunk fucks pale Twink._ He points to the video as he passed it back to Stiles, not quite confident enough to open the video himself, Stiles had no such reservations.

The video started with both men fully clothed, passionately kissing and stroking one another's arms and chests. The larger of the two, assumedly the muscled hunk, had dark blonde hair in a sweeping style above his eyes and thick forearms. The other man was much smaller and, in appearance at least, younger his skin was pale and freckled his hair dark and slightly shaggier than his co-stars. Both were dressed in loose fitting trousers and t-shirts, clearly designed to be easily removed more than the aesthetics of the clothes themselves. Being a free video the scene quickly changed form kissing and groping to the smaller man being on his knees, mouth wrapped around the thick veined cock in front of him. Bobbing his head up and down, licking at the skin and making obscene slurping and gagging sounds at the sheer size of the appendage in front of him.

The scent of Stiles' arousal hit Derek like a truck and quickly fuelled his own. The scene in front of him was certainly intriguing but it wasn't the lightbulb moment Derek had been somewhat hoping for. He found himself more aroused by how that blowjob probably felt than the men performing the act and his dick refused to go much further than semi (which he was sure was purely due to Stiles). Speaking of Stiles, with a surreptitious glance to the side he noticed Stiles trying to rearrange himself and probably relieve some of the pressure building in his jeans. The scene on the screen changed again and now the twink was on his back, gripping the backs of his knees, whilst his partner eagerly rimmed him before pressing one finger inside his spit slicked hole.

"God I bet that feels amazing" Stiles voice was breathy and gravellier than normal, a clear indicator of how turned on he was at that moment.

"you've never done that?" He felt like the thought of putting his mouth there should be repulsive, and if it was anyone else it probably would be, but making Stiles gasp and moan like the guy on the screen using nothing more than his mouth was an erotic and powerful thought.

"No man I have never been with anybody apart from myself" Derek glanced over at Stiles in wide eyed shock before a guttural moan drew both their attentions back to the screen. The younger of the pair was still on his back whilst the hunk lined up against his exposed opening before purposefully pressing inside. "God, I know this is supposed to be for you to explore your preferences but I might have to go jerk off in the bathroom" Derek noticed Stiles press his hand against the straining bulge hidden behind dark blue denim and before he had time to think about it his mouth betrayed him, great now he had two traitors connected to his own body.

"why not just do it here? I wont look if you don't want me to"

"Oh, I mean, I honestly don't mind if you look I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"s'ok" Derek tried to focus on the video as he heard the sound of a zipper lowering and a rustle of fabric indicating Stile's had probably taken his cock out. This thought was confirmed a moment later when the smell of pre-come intensified in his nostrils and his thoughts returned to Stiles' comment on the phone about how much he leaked when he was turned on, he wondered how much Stiles was leaking now.

 _You can't even look, he said it was ok but you are too much of a coward to do it. You don't even know what you want, no wonder you are so easy to manipulate._  Wanting desperately to prove that snide voice wrong Derek turned his gaze away from the screen, at first he could only focus on the arm of the couch with Stiles' movements in his peripherals, but slowly he dragged his gaze around to fix fully on to Stiles who had apparently been watching Derek's progression. Stiles was leant back on the couch, hand loosely wrapped around his dick and moving at a leisurely pace, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with arousal. Smiling encouragingly at Derek he slowly released his hand and moved it to rest on his thigh, giving Derek an unobstructed view of his cock. At a guess Derek would say it was around 8 inches long with a prominently displayed head due to Stiles' lack of foreskin. The skin was flushed and glistened with copious amounts of pre-come which was pooling on his almost hairless abdomen. Derek was definitely past semi now and couldn't care less what was occurring on the laptop screen to make the twink squeal like that, Stiles eyes remaining locked on Derek suggested he felt the same.  

Feeling a surge of confidence at Stiles open and accepting expression Derek raised himself off the couch long enough to shed himself of all his clothes before returning to his seat. Stiles eyes quickly running over his body caused enough uncertainty for Derek's erection to wilt under his gaze, feeling humiliated Derek went to grab his clothes only to find pale fingers circling his wrist. Stiles had moved closer to catch hold of Derek and now their mouths rested mere inches apart, close enough to feel a tickle ghost over the skin with each breath.

"if you want to stop at any point you just say so and I will" Stiles paused long enough for Derek to object after speaking but when nothing was forthcoming he slowly leant forwards until their mouths met. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, reeking of inexperience, possibly the worst Derek had ever had but equally the best and most perfect moment of his life. He turned to wrap his arms around Stiles, supporting him under the ass, and pulled him into his lap removing Stiles' jeans as he did so to prevent the zipper catching painfully on skin.

Their kisses became more passionate and less co-ordinated as the pair rubbed together allowing their hands to wander, the sexual tension left over from their night on the phone building till breaking point. Derek's heart stopped when Stiles pulled away from the kiss suddenly only to start beating twice as hard as he began to trail kisses down Derek's body starting at his neck. In the haze of lust and wandering hands Derek had completely forgotten about his bodies responses, or potential lack of, and was happy to see he was sporting a decent erection by the time Stiles' mouth reached his groin. At which point he was too busy marvelling over what that mouth was doing to him to care if he was hard or not, Stiles alternated between kitten licks or firm sucks to the head of his cock and bobbing his head down as far as he could go. He had seemed slightly hesitant when providing attention to Derek's foreskin presumably because the lack of his own but after a few uncertain licks resulted in moans and gasps from the wolf he had continued with an unbridled enthusiasm.

Derek relaxed into the heat and rhythm of Stiles mouth and allowed himself to just enjoy the moment and it didn't take long for him to feel his climax approaching. And just like that the world came rudely crashing back in to Derek's mind including all the memories of Kate ridiculing him for not lasting longer the moment he came, irrelevant of how long they had been fucking for by that point, the vague memories of Jennifer touching his body whilst his mind wasn't truly there. Understandably his climax suddenly felt a million miles away and he could tell his dick wasn't as hard as it had been moments ago.

"Stiles Stop" Stiles pulled away immediately.

"You ok?" gazing in to Stiles eyes, hearing his voice, pushed away the doubts and anxieties crowding in on Derek and he suddenly realised what he had been missing. It wasn't that he needed less pressure to get hard or that he needed gay porn instead, what he needed was to feel safe and to feel a connection, what he needed was _STILES_. Determined to not let his mind wander any more he locked his gaze with the honeyed whirlpools that were Stiles' eyes, how had he not noticed the beauty in them before.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine just wanted to _see_ you" Stiles chuckled in response. "how 'bout we go to bed? I have some lube in the dresser"

"Sure, but no sex, at least not yet"

"agreed"

Lying entwined on the bed the previous smouldering tension reduced to a gentle simmer as they once again began trading kisses and exploring one another's bodies. Derek seemed to have find a spot behind Stiles' ear that drove him wild when it was kissed and seemed perfectly content to stay there and torture his poor lover for the rest of the evening. Meanwhile Stiles trailed his hands to Derek's waist stroking over his abs, buttocks and thighs and gently massaging Derek's thick, full, balls. As the circle Stiles was tracing grew his fingers gently grazed over Derek's crack and perineum, hesitating just at the edge before retreating to complete the circle once more. Previously Derek would have said Stiles' repetitive movements were distracting and annoying but now they soothed him, lulling him into such a sense of safety and relaxation he decided to do something he never thought he would.

"you'll stop if I say so right?"

"of course Der, always"

"ok" he gently canted his hips as Stiles' fingers flittered over his buttocks once more. Getting the message quickly Stiles didn't retreat to complete his circle but instead allowed his fingers to travel forwards sliding down over Derek's pucker feeling how it fluttered under the new attention. After a few more moments of tracing patterns over the ring of muscle and cataloguing Derek's responses from where he had hidden his face in Stiles' shoulder Stiles nudged him with his elbow.

"lube?" Barely moving Derek reached to his dresser draw and scrambled around, retrieving the bottle through touch alone, and passed it to Stiles. He waited with bated breath while Stiles coated his fingers and slowly move his hand back to Derek's entrance only for Derek to squeal and draw away suddenly.

"What? What?"

"Jesus Stiles where did you keep that lube?! The fridge?!"

"It's your lube Der. You know why it feels so cold though right?"

"no?"

"Because your one hot piece of ass" When Derek glared up at him Stiles briefly thought he had ruined everything until a grin tugged at the corners of Derek's frown.

"Well this hot piece of ass is feeling neglected right now"

"yeah? Well I better give it some attention then" Stiles rubbed the lube between his finger tips until it felt warmer before swirling the coated digit around Derek's muscle once more, catching Derek's mouth in a searing kiss as he pressed his finger in to the first knuckle. Derek pulled away gasping as his senses were assaulted with _Yes, want, more, too much, deeper_! All at once. As Derek went almost boneless and splayed his legs to give Stiles better access he naturally turned on to his back, Stiles moving with him until he was almost completely on top of the wolf. By the time Stiles had added the second finger Derek had come to his senses enough to slide his hand between them and take hold of Stiles' cock, his hand was soaked with pre-come in seconds and this alongside Stiles pressing firmly over his prostate sent Derek hurtling over the edge.

This is where there is a big difference between sex with a human and sex with a werewolf (or maybe just sex with Derek Hale). Even the most considerate of human lovers need to take a moment after their climax, it's almost biological. Werewolves on the other hand are overcome with the need to satisfy and provide for their partners after their climax, this can mean sex between two werewolves can reach marathon levels.

The second Derek's orgasm was complete he was grabbing Stiles and flipping him, releasing the grip on his cock to replace it with his mouth. The wet heat and suction was a million times better than Stiles ever could have expected and he had never even imagined the strange pleasure/pain sensation running against each side of his shaft in time with Derek's movements. Even in his current situation Stiles couldn't stop his mind from puzzling out exactly what he was feeling, he quickly ruled out teeth as they would be top and bottom not either side, in a startling moment of realisation Stiles looked down at Derek. Electric blue eyes stared up at him; coupled with pointed ears, claws, thick side burns and apparently fangs scraping gently over the head of his cock, the sight was so erotic Stiles barely had time to gasp a warning before he was coming. Derek must have understood his garbled message because he suddenly took Stiles down to the root and eagerly swallowed the entire load, licking gently up the shaft before returning to kneeling.

"I really hope this is a good thing and not an ' _I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth'_ kind of thing" Derek looked at Stiles in confusion as he wiped the excess spit and pre-come from his face only to catch sight of his exposed claws and pull away from Stiles with a startled hiss. "It's ok sourwolf, It's not like I didn't know you are werewolf, besides you look hot either way".

Derek grinned at Stiles, leaning forward to peck a quick kiss to his mouth before jumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom to clean up. By the time he had returned Stiles had moved just enough to bury himself under the blankets whilst leaving enough room for Derek to join him, suddenly doubts began to creep into Derek's mind once more. Feeling as if he may have made a mistake Derek walked over to the bed on heavy feet.

"Stiles"

The younger man cracked one eye open. "I can go sleep somewhere else if you want but you may have to carry me, I think you sucked my brain out through my dick"

_He's never been with anyone else, you just used him like everyone who has ever used you. You aren't as bad as them you are worse, you're a hypocrite._

"I'm sorry"

"nothing to apologise for, it was more than worth it"

"no, I am sorry I shouldn't have let us go that far"

"ok? I don't know about you but I don't regret it"

"I can't have a relationship, not another one, not yet"

"I never expected one. Would I consider it in the future? Hell yes but that doesn't mean I need one right now"

"but you have never been with anyone else"

"so that means I can't enjoy something casual? Derek can you please get in bed or put some pants on your dick is really distracting me right now" blushing Derek hesitantly walked to the spare side of the bed and climbed under the covers, without the dick distraction Stiles seemed to find the strength to continue. "why don't we just keep doing what we have been doing and see what happens?"

"one condition? I'm not saying we have to be exclusive but I need some warning before you hook up with someone else. I don't think I could handle it if you just turned up smelling like a stranger"

"ok but that has to go both ways"

"Deal" 

Derek pulled Stiles against his body as they lay down enjoying the warmth and skin on skin contact, what was a bit of naked cuddling between friends anyway. "hey Der-" Stiles mumbled sleepily face pressed against the pillow

"hmmm?"

"did we turn off the laptop? You know the porn and all that?"

"I don't remember"

"should we check?"

"no that can be tomorrows problem"


End file.
